Distance
by Weareshootingstars21
Summary: Korra and Asami return from the Spirit World and find out that Mako is surprisingly leaving to the Earth Kingdom. Korra is at first upset but soon supports him, Mako gives something special to Korra before he leaves and over the years they realize how much they love each other. What happens when they met 6 years later? Makorra! I know terrible summary Redo of Starting Again.


**Hey everyone, I decided to redo my story, Starting Again. I thought it was a bit rushed and unrealistic so I present to you … Distance!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra was still wide awake as she looked up at the stars. Her every attempt to fall asleep didn't work as she turned in her sleeping bag to see another figure lying in her own sleeping bag a few feet away from her. Jealous that the beautiful young woman was able to sleep so peacefully. Korra and Asami have been in the Spirit World for a few weeks now. And it's been great besides the occasional bad spirits. Having some girl time away from the busy city was amazing but she wasn't able to sleep properly since the wedding. Korra turned away from Asami, Mako's words ringing in her head.

~At the wedding~

" _How's the arm?" Korra asked,_

" _Much better" A young handsome amber eyed man answered._

" _Thank you doesn't feel good enough for what you did but I honestly don't know what else to say." He turned to her,_

" _You don't have say anything. I want you to know that I'll follow you into battle no matter how crazy things get. I got your back and I_ **always** __ _will." Mako emphasized the word 'always' making her smile widely._

Korra smiled softly and closed her eyes knowing Mako will always be there for her. But then she frowned remembering what exactly 'always' meant, remembering their words before their official break up. Bringing up thoughts and feelings that she thought were buried, _what exactly did he mean by always anyway?_ Korra thought. _Does he still love me? Do I still love him?_ The rest of the night, she tossed and turned trying to get some sleep but when morning came Korra had barely gotten any and Asami noticed. This was supposed to be a vacation for them but instead Korra seemed to always be stressed or tense.

"Kor, are you okay?" 'Sami asked as she noticed the bags under Korra's eyes.

"Yah, I'm fine"

"You sure?" Asami questioned,

"Yes, 'Sami, I'm completely fine" Korra lied, the firebender's words still bothering her.

"I've been thinking that we've been in the spirit world for almost a month now and maybe it's time to head back to Republic City?" Asami suggested knowing she has to get back to her company and Korra, her Avatar duties plus it would be good for her to see her family and friends again.

"You're sure you're ready to go back?" Kor asked.

"I am if you are"

"Then I guess we're heading back to Republic city" something in Korra's stomach started to twist and churn, knowing she'd have to face everyone, especially an injured amber eyed firebender.

~Back in Republic City~

Mako laid wide awake in his bed at Air Temple Island because the city was still under construction. He couldn't sleep, all his thoughts were plague by a certain Avatar. It's been weeks since the two left, no one knows when they're coming back or how they will be when they come back. Did he still have feelings for her? He really didn't know but Korra and Asami relationship was unknown and he felt a little uneasy about that. Being so used to being in control of things but then again even since Korra came into his life it's never been that way. And he thought maybe it's time to take it back. After a while, Mako had made up his mind. He would leave for the Earth Kingdom in a week and join Prince Wu as his official bodyguard. Although the prince annoyed him without end, Wu had a bit of humor and selflessness to him and he probably needed help forming his new government. After Mako convinced himself this was the true reason he was leaving, he turned over and went back to sleep. Thinking of a way to break the news to his brother and friends.

xxx

The sun had just rose when they had finally arrived back home. Asami and Korra were exhausted, trekking through the Spirit World was harder than it looked. The two went to the portal and set their gaze upon Air Temple Island just over the bay. Asami smiled, happy to be back home. She was about to say so when she looked over and saw Korra's face. It looked tensed and uneasy by the sense of going there. Asami gently laid a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Hey, you alright?" she asked.

Kor snapped out of her trance and on a big smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Yah, I'm fine. Let's go!" she grabbed Asami's hand pulling her towards the dock.

xxx

Mako was helping Pema cook breakfast, it was the least he could do since he was leaving. He hasn't told them just yet but he was, that's why he was helping cook. "What smells good?" Bolin said entering the kitchen with Opal at his hip. "Oh! Blueberry Pancakes and Waffles! And Bacon! How'd you get that?! Tenzin is going to flip!"

"We made an exception" Pema said looking in Mako's direction. Pema and Tenzin were the only ones who knew of his decision. "But it's only for today"

"Plus its turkey bacon" Mako said.

"Who cares?! It's BACON!" Bo exclaimed as he started to jump up and down. Opal smiled at her boyfriend, shaking her head. She knew something was up but she decided to ignore it for Bolin's sake. Once everyone was gathered around the table, they began to eat. They finished quickly mostly because Bolin ate most of the food. Mako chuckled at this, he was going to miss his brother. They just saw each other and now he was the one leaving him. But Bo didn't need him taking care of him anyway.

"Everyone can I have your attention" Tenzin announced, "Mako has something to tell you" Mako stood, all eyes on him.

"Well, I've decided to go work for Prince Wu … in the Earth Kingdom"

"What!"

Korra's POV

We were walking into the main temple of the island, when we heard everyone in the dining room. We walked in just when I heard Mako say, "Well, I've decided to go work for Prince Wu … in the Earth Kingdom"

"What!" I shouted. Everyone turned to face Asami and I. Mako's face drained of any color.

"Kor-Korra!" Mako stuttered, I glared at him.

"You're leaving!" I yelled at him, he flinched. "You… you said you would always be there and now your leaving!" I couldn't believe it, I felt like a knife had been stabbed into my back.

"Korra, I-" Mako tried to explain.

"Don't, Mako, just-" I shook my head and left the room, pushing past Asami. Everyone's face looked shocked. I made my way through the twisted hallways of the temple until I was outside. I headed towards my secret hiding spot, which I used when I first got here. Pushing through the bushes, I saw the calm Yue Bay. Sitting at the edge, I let my legs dangle before taking in a deep breath. The air was cool and refreshing, it calmed my nerves just a bit.

I couldn't believe it. I just got back and Mako was already leaving. It had only been a month since Kuriva came, only a month we all spent together before Asami and I left. But I guess that's my fault this time. I should've stayed longer with my family and friends, it's too late now, one of my best friends is going to leave for who knows long. I guess this is my punishment for leaving for three years without telling anyone. I sighed, realizing I was being brash again, some things are just hard to bury. I should have supported him in his decision but it came up so suddenly and I just got back too. Plus it was Mako who was leaving, the idiot with the red scarf who was my best friend and my first love. I sighed, not really knowing what to do now.

Asami's POV

I was shocked by Mako's announcement, yes, but more about Korra's outburst. She hadn't acted that way since well before Zaheer. She became that brash, cocky with a little too much self-confidence teenaged girl again, but not entirely. I sighed remembering what happened tonight. After Korra's outburst, Mako stood there frozen, he looked conflicted, probably deciding if he was going to go or not and I knew the reason why. I looked into his eyes and saw something I thought was buried three years ago. He still loved Korra. After realizing this, everything fell into place. They didn't know it but I saw what happened the night of Varrick's wedding.

 _I was talking to the happy newly-wed couple before Varrick decided to pull his new wife onto the dance floor. I laughed at them, then frown wishing my father could be here to enjoy this with me. I started to walk to the edges of the party to get away from the noise when I heard to former lovers talking._

" _How's the arm?" Korra asked._

" _Much better" Mako answered._

" _Thank you doesn't feel good enough for what you did but honestly I don't know what else to say."_

 _He turned to her, "You don't have say anything. I want you to know that I'll follow you into battle no matter how crazy things get. I got your back and I_ **always** __ _will." Mako emphasized the word 'always' making Korra smile widely. I gazed at the two from behind a pillar, knowing I shouldn't ears drop but couldn't help it. Mako took Korra's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "I will never leave you Korra, thanks to you, I've down things I never thought I could do. Without you I wouldn't be where and who I am today. I should be the one thanking you" he said._

 _Korra's smiled widely, "and without you, I wouldn't be who I am. You gave me the courage to fight for the ones I love like you did for Bolin. You taught me how to appreciate everything I have, to not to be brash and think before I say and do. And I've come so far since then all because of you" It was Mako's turn to smile._

 _"You still are the most brave, selfless, and amazing person I have ever met and I'm so grateful to have you as a friend" Korra squeezed his hand before letting go of it as Prince Wu came back over dragging both Mako and Korra onto the dance floor._

I should've realized then that they still felt that way about each other even if they didn't realize it themselves. Laying down in my bed, _I_ _should have known_ , I thought before letting myself fall into a dreamless sleep.

Mako's POV

I woke up groggily, remembering what happened last night. I groaned and my hands covered my face. "I'm such an idiot" I said to myself. I looked for Korra all night, but I never found her. When it turned two in the morning I gave up, saying I would talk to her in the morning. "I've really messed things up"

"Both are true" My eyes widened looking up to see Korra leaning on my door frame. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure" I said, sitting up, then realized I fell asleep in the clothes I had on yesterday. She walked in, sliding the door closed. She sat at the edge of my bed and stared at me intensely, she looked like she was trying to figure out what she was going to say. "Korra?" She shook her head and looked down at her hands, which were fidgeting in her lap.

"First, I want to say I'm so sorry about yesterday. I was being brash and inconsiderate. If you want to go then I shouldn't stop you from following your dreams"

"Korra, do you want me to leave?" There was a moment of silence. "Kor, do you want me to-"

"Of course, I don't want you to leave!" Korra yelled, surprising me but it also looked like she surprised herself too.

"Then I won't go" I said "Plus I have to stay to help with repairing the city and find Bo a new place, he can't stay on this island forever, you know, and-"

"But don't you want to go to Ba-Sing-Se and be in charge of Prince Wu's bodyguard?"

"It would be a good opportunity and a better one now that Wu isn't as self-absorbed as he was before and I would be closer to my family. But I can't just leave you guys behind especially now that you and Asami literally just got back. It would feel wrong"

Korra sighed, "But you can't let us hold you back. You gave up so much for me, it's my turn to return the favor."

Thinking she was just being modest I asked, "Name one thing I gave up for you"

"Your controlled, simple living, probending, heck even your life" she yelled before calming down. "I will not get in the way of your dreams again. And like you said, it's a great opportunity, it would make me feel bad to hold you back. Of course I'm going to miss you, we all will, but you have to go." Korra's eyes were pleading, shining their cerulean blue color, and like always I gave in.

"Ok I'll go" Korra smiled but it didn't reach her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey, don't frown, it's not like it will be the last time we'll ever see each other." Korra hesitantly reached for my hand, and I took it without a second thought. "Plus I'm the avatar. I'll see you again soon."

General POV

It had been two weeks since their talk and it was time for Mako to leave. Tenzin gave him a handshake before pulling him into a hug, next Pema gave him a big hug. Then there were the kids, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Jinora and Kai who gave him a huge hug that it almost made Mako fall to the ground under all their weight. Next was Opal who gave him a light hug, "Take care of Bo for me?" Mako whispered to her.

"I will, I promise" He let go of her before moving onto Asami.

"You be careful, ok?" Asami said giving him a hug.

"I will" Asami released him from the hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then there was Bolin. "Take care of yourself, little bro"

"You too, love you big bro."

"I love you too, Bo" Mako let go of him and ruffled his hair. Finally there was Korra, her eyes were watery even though she let no tears fall. Mako's arms went around her waist and hers went around his neck. She buried her face into his shoulder.

"Come visit soon, ok?" Her voice cracked.

"I will, I promise" their hug loosened but they didn't let go of each other. Not until the ferry had arrived at the docks. Mako was the first to let go, even though it was reluctantly. He reached into his pocket taking out a small velvet covered box. He took her hand and put the box in her palm. "I'll see you again soon, I promise" he whispered in her ear before wiping away a lone tear making its way down before kissing her cheek. He boarded the ferry, waving goodbye to everyone. When Mako was no longer in sight, everyone slowly began to leave, but Korra still stayed. Korra looked down at the box he had given her, opening it to see a necklace of a yin-yang symbol. The necklace had vine-like swirls inside of the black and white symbol and on the back it said,

 _"Distance means so little, when someone means so much"1_

 _For the Water to my Fire_

She smiled slightly, not knowing that they would not see each other again for many years.

6 years later

"Varrick thinks I should do another mover, but-"

"You're not sure" Mako finished holding the phone to his ear. He was sitting on the couch next the landline of his apartment well more like penthouse. He had been working for Wu for six years now and that paid a lot of cash. Although he was still Wu's bodyguard, he was also the head of Ba-Sing Se security now.

"Well yah" Bolin replied, "I was thinking of going on a vacation with Opal for her break not doing another mover." Mako could hear his brother sigh heavily. "What should I do?"

"Well in my opinion it is a good offer but if Opal's on the other side of the world wouldn't you want to be with her?"

"Of course!" Bo yelled.

"Well then go with her. That's what love is anyway, willing to follow your soulmate anywhere. Well part of it"

"When did you become a lover expert, especially considering your love life?" Mako cringed, "By the way how is Korra?"

"Why ask me, I wouldn't know. I have talked to her in months because of our work. Is she still in the South Pole?"

"Yah, I think, Asami says that Korra hasn't answered her calls"

"How is she by the way?"

"Great, she and Iroh are getting married next month"

"Oh yah, the invitation arrived last week."

"So how's Wu and the Earth Kingdom"

"Fine, I got promoted to head of Ba-Sing-Se security a few months ago and Wu is well Wu, a wild party animal. But at least now he has more control than 6 years ago and he cares about the people more than himself"

"So it seems like your life has gone great so far."

"Yeah I guess so" Mako said gazing out of his window at the city below. He sighed.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"Well life is pretty empty since Kuriva's defeat. I mean it's the same thing every day, I just wish for the excitement that we used to have, you know?"

"Yah, I feel ya. I mean my life doesn't feel empty but I guess that because I have Opal and Kai but I still miss the action and excitement." There was a knock on Mako's door.

"Bo, I'll call you back ok"

"Yeah ok. I got to go and tell Varrick I'm not doing the mover anyway. Talk to later bro, love you"

"Love you too" Mako hung up the phone and walked over to the door. Opening it, there stood Lela, the 2nd in command of the Ba-Sing-Se security. "Lela, what are you doing here?"

"You've been requested" Lela said, her brown eyes were very serious. She was always like that when it came to work and so was Mako.

"By who? I'm off the clock" Mako asked.

"Wu" Her arms crossed over her chest, she was wearing her earth kingdom uniform which wasn't much. It was a green collar shirt with golden earth kingdom symbol sewn into the left side of her chest, and gold around the hems of her shirt. Then her pants were a darker green and she was wearing black combat boots. Her hair was black and in a bun. Mako groaned.

"Tell him I'll be right there" Her closed the door and got dressed in his uniform, A black long sleeve button up jacket with a collar and golden buttons and the hems were outlined in gold along with a gold earth kingdom symbol on the left side of his chest. He also had a white t-shirt underneath and black dress pants. After he gelled his hair back, he went to go see Wu.

xxx

Mako shut the door and Lela let out a sigh of relief. She didn't stutter, over the 3 years they spent together, she developed a crush on the Commander. It probably wasn't appropriate to be in love with your boss, but she was. Though he didn't notice her in that way, his relationship with the current Avatar was known but that was nine years ago, he still couldn't feel that way, could he? The thought broke her heart. She continued walking back to the station to continue her work, the handsome firebender still on her mind.

xxx

Mako walked into Wu's office. "Mako, I'm sooooo glad you're here"

"What do you want Wu?" Even though Wu was his Boss, he was allowed to talk to him however he wanted because he knew Wu wouldn't fire him especially after everything Mako did for him.

"I needed to talk to you about security for the Celebration Gala, you know the one where were celebrating the new laws and rebuilding of the Earth Kingdom including the new government. Which your precious Avatar is attending." Wu said. Mako groaned.

"Why does everyone think we're together?"

"Well maybe because you dated, you gave her something when you left but no one else, you talk to her all the time, and what was the other thing, oh yah YOU LOVE HER!" Wu shouted. Mako just glared, he did love Korra but he just wasn't sure if it was a friendly, sisterly, or something more type of love. "Anyway back to the gala"

"Everything is in place, I have my best men there and I will also be on the clock"

"Wait what, no you will be enjoying yourself along with Lela. You guys work too hard. Just get what's his name to work the security for the gala"

"Ryo"

"Yeah! Get Ryo to do it. Enjoy yourself for once and even if you aren't dating the Avatar this is your chance or you can stay in the friend zone forever."

"Ugh fine, Ryo can be in charge tonight." Wu smiled.

"I already told Lela of this arrangement. And Mako?" Wu said in a very serious tone before Mako was out the door, "I hope you see the difference between boyfriend and boy friend is this little space, we call the friend ?"2 Wu was back to his cheerful, joking self by the end of his sentence.

"Whatever Wu!" Wu burst out laughing as Mako slammed the down behind him. Leaning against the door Mako ran a hand through his neat jet black hair and sighed before going back home.

xxx

Korra was nervous, very nervous. She had head to the South Pole to see her parents again along with her new baby sister, Saki, who was five now. But when she was there she received an invitation to go to a Celebration Gala which was great but it was for the Earth Kingdom in Ba-Sing-Se which meant Mako was probably going to be there. She sat in the corner of the shed where Naga and her baby polar bear pups were napping, Saki lying next to Korra her head in Kor's lap. Korra stroked her soft brown hair with one hand the other clutching the necklace Mako gave her, six years ago. She missed him, really missed him but also very nervous to see him again. What would she say? What would he say? Would he tell her he didn't love her anymore? Korra realized about during the fourth year they were apart how much yes missed him and how she loved him more than a friend and a brother. She loved Mako as well a lover. Katara said to her once, _"Sometimes it takes being away from someone for a while to realize how much you really need them in your life"_ 3 and _"Even when you are miles away, if you love someone more than anything, you can feel them- when you close your eyes ~ as if your souls are together as one"4._ And she did, she realized how much she need Mako and even though they were apart, Korra could still feel him like they were one ever though they were fire and water. And now she yearned to see him again, even if it was just for a second. To see His amber eyes, lean muscular body, and jet black hair. She wanted no needed to see him again, that's why she was going to that gala no matter what.

~Night of the gala~

Mako had dressed in a white button up shirt and black suit with black shoes and red tie. Looking in the mirror, he gelled his hair and went to meet Lela at the station. They were making sure everything was in order before heading to gala. When he arrived at the Gala everyone was dressed in their uniform except him and Lela, who was dressed in a long light green dress with rhinestones coming out in a flower-like pattern from the left side of her dress. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with pins that look like chopstick sticking out. "Don't" was all she said to him, when he was about to say she looked nice. Lela could tell Mako looked nervous whether it was for not being in charge of security or that Avatar Korra was attending the gala. Lela desperately hoped it was the first one. "Ok everything's set. Ready to go?" She asked Mako, who was lost in thought staring out the window. "Mako?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and Mako turned to her. At first he thought she was Korra but then realized it was Lela.

'Yeah, let's go" He led her to his car and drove to the palace for the Celebration Gala.

xx

They arrived at the gala right when they were making introductions. Everyone especially girls clapped loudly when Wu descended down the stairs. He spotted Mako and waved, giving him a thumbs up. "What was that about?' Lela asked noticing.

"No-nothing" Mako stuttered, blushing. Mako looked back at the stairs as the double doors opened again and then he saw the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Introducing, the wielder of the elements and bridge between the two worlds, Avatar Korra!" She began to descend the stairs. She was in an electric blue one strap dress, the top was covered in diamonds and went down into a flowy skirt. Mako stared at her in awe, drool practically coming out of his mouth. Lela felt a stab in her heart and nudge Mako, who shook his head and discreetly wiped his drool. As Korra handed the man her white silk wrap, Mako saw that the top of her dress had the diamonds going into a see-through fabric and Mako began to drool again.

Korra descended the rest of the way into the crowd as she passed through she started to look for a familiar amber eyed man. She stopped in front of Wu and his council, bowing to them. "Korra, Beautiful as always, well not as much as me" Korra smirked.

"Wu, it's nice to see that you haven't changed over the years."

"Yes but you sure have" It was true, her hair had grew back to its original length, her figure looked stronger and healthier since Kuvira and Zaheer, but the most noticeable thing was that her spirit was brighter than before and when she smiled it lit up the room and made men swoon. "He's over there" Wu pointed to the far wall where Mako was leaning on the wall. Korra blushed slightly and nodded, making her way through the crowd to Mako. Wu chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey" a familiar voice broke Mako out of his thoughts, "After all these years, you still are the same brooding firebender I met in Republic City at a probending game."

Mako smiled at Korra, "Not really, plus I can't even say the same for you" He walked closer to her before giving her a hug.

"It's so good to see you again" she said burying her face into his neck, taking in Mako's familiar scent of herbal tea, his jasmine soap, and sunshine, not very manly but appealing.

"You too" he said letting go of her before spotting the necklace around her neck. "You still where it?"

"Of course I do, it came from you"

"Distance means so little, when someone means so much"5 For the Water to my Fire" Mako said remembering the words perfectly.

"Do you really think so?"

"Think what?"  
"That I mean that much to you?" Korra asked shyly, her gaze shifting to the floor. Mako smiled still seeing the shy part of the teenager he met many years ago.

Mako lifted her chin "Of course I do. Why would you think otherwise?" The two were so close together, Mako's hand went from Korra's chin to her cheek and began to caress it. It was easy for the two to get lost in a moment. Someone cleared their throat and Mako and Korra stepped away from each other faster than lightning and blushed deeply.

"Um here," Lela said, her heart feeling crushed as she handed Mako his cup.

"Um, who are you?" Korra asked.

"I'm Lela and you?"

"Korra"

"Oh, you're the Avatar, I didn't notice" Lela said rudely.

"Lela!" Mako hissed. Lela looked at Mako, then turned to glare at the Avatar, before stomping away. "I'm sorry about that, I don't know what got into her."

Korra gave him a sad smile, knowing, or thinking she did, what was going on. "That's ok. She kind of reminds me of Bei Fong"

"How is she by the way?" Mako asked.

"Good, same as always from what I heard"

"That's good, I guess" It went into an awkward silence.

"Well, I have to go greet other council members and higher ups. I'll see you later ok?"

"Yeah, ok" Korra disappeared into the crowd. Mako took a sip of his drink and cringed, it was way too sweet. Discarding his drink, he walked into the crowd before Lela came and dragged him onto the dance floor.

Korra watched as Mako danced with Lela, her heart felt like it was being crushed by a boulder, no, a mountain. She excused herself from the current conversation and began to walk towards one of the exit of the ballroom. After wandering the empty hallways she found an empty balcony. She went to the edge gazing at the palace courtyard's beauty. She sighed, was she an idiot for thinking that Mako would still like her the way she liked him? The fresh air ran over her skin and she shivered. "Are you cold?" A voice called out to her. She turned to see Mako standing at the doors of the balcony.

"A little" Mako began taking out his jacket and handed it to Korra.

"Here"

"T-thanks" Korra said, pulling the jacket tightly to her body it smelled like him. Because of this Korra smile softly.

"What are you doing out here anyway" Mako said walking next to her.

"I, um, needed to get away from the noise"

"Yah me too. Lela was getting a little too hyper." A frown dominated Korra's face. "What's wrong?" Mako asked her.

"Nothing. I'm glad you and your girlfriend are having fun"

"Girlfriend!?"Mako shouted surprised, "Lela is not my girlfriend, she a coworker and a friend"

"Well she seems to think so. Can't you tell she likes you?"

"Uh no I was kind of thinking about someone else"

"Ah, well it's, it's um"

"I get it a secret. I guess we aren't as close as we used to be" Korra sighed disappointed, "I guess I should get back" she said and began to leave.

"Korra!" Mako yelled grabbing her wrist. "Th-that girl the one I love," he took a deep breath "Kor that has always been you" Korra stood there frozen not knowing what to do or say. "Korra for all this time I have loved you, I wanted to see your face, feel you next to me and sometimes I can but I wanted it to be real"

"Mako" Korra said sounding breathless.

"Korra, ever since I met you, no one else has been worth thinking about"6, "Korra, love you and I will always love you. _Always"_

There was a long moment of silence, Korra just stared at him, wondering if what he said was true. "Korra say something"

"I-I don't know what to say, but-" a big smile formed on her face as she threw herself at Mako, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too, I love you too" Korra repeated over and over again. Mako held her tightly to him, smelling her scent of ocean breeze and water lilies. They both sighed contently, loosening their hug and looking into each other's eyes they found love and affection before they shared a passionate kiss, one that they will remember forever. Their lips fit like puzzle pieces, they were each other's' other half, they completed each other, they felt whole.

As the scene played out Wu and Lela were watching through slightly open doors. Lela frowned, "Hey, I know you're sad and stuff but our plan worked and look how happy he is! That has to put a smile on your pretty little face"

Lela blushed "It does but it still hurts,"

"Well than" Wu said holding out his hand and giving her a charming smile "How 'bout we fix that" Lela smiled taking his hand as he led her back to the ballroom to the dance floor.

Mako and Korra pulled away, gasping for air. They smiled widely at each other, "Um what do we do now?" Mako asked, "I can't quit my job and you probably want to go back to the South Pole"

"Well the South Pole could probably wait" Korra said smiling. Mako continued to smile widely, he smashed his lips against Korra's once more. After they separated, the two looked like smiling idiots. "I don't care where I'll be, as long as I have you"7 she said, laying her head on Mako's chest.

"As long as I have you, I have everything I need" Mako said, burying his face into her hair. This was the start of something old becoming something new. A transformation of the two love-struck teenagers, who didn't know what they were going to face to two adults who finally found their true meaning, understanding what love is and how much it means to both of them. And that they mean the world to each other and will never part again.

5 years later

"Akira! Kaito! Slow down!" Korra yelled trying to catch up with the two kids.

"Hurry up mommy!" Akira shouted.

"Yah, you an' daddy are too slow" Kaito yelled, racing the center of the park. Mako chuckled at his kids in some way they were like the younger versions of Korra. He wrapped his arms around his wife.

"They're just like you" he whispered in her ears.

"Yah, that's what I'm afraid of" Korra said as she leaned into his chest. The three year old twins came back and dragged their parents to the center of Republic City Park. After the gala, Mako and Korra started dating again it lasted two years before Mako got a job transfer back to Republic City. A few months later they decided they didn't want to wait anymore so they made the big decision to get married. A month after their honeymoon, Korra got pregnant and nine months later had the twins, Kaito, who was the oldest by 10 minutes, and Akira. Kaito had Korra's blue eyes but Mako's pale skin and jet-black hair. Akira however had Mako's amber eyes, Korra's mocha colored skin and brown hair even though it was a darker shade than her mother's.

Today the twins turned three and they were celebrating with a family picnic and the twins were so excited to see everyone again. "Uncle Bo! Auntie Opal!" Akira yelled hugging them, but it was slightly hard to hug Opal due to her big, round stomach. Bolin had recently and finally purposed and married Opal. With their first child on the way Bo was a little overprotective.

"Careful, Kira, you don't want to hurt Auntie do you?" Akira shook her head 'no' letting go of her aunt, frowning.

"It's ok, Kira I'm fine, and Uncle Bo is just being overprotective as usual. You can hug me as hard as you want" Akira smiled giving her another big huge.

"Hey, where's my hug?" A voice said, everyone one turned to see a pregnant Asami, her husband Iroh and their five year old son, Ryuu.

"Aunt 'Sami! Uncle Iroh" Kaito run hugging them tightly before him, Akira and Ryuu ran off to play, Opal and Iroh following them to make sure they don't get hurt. The rest of the adults all gathered together and gave each other hugs.

"It's great to see you guys again" Mako said.

"Yah all of team Avatar in one place after what 5 years?"

"Yah, it seems so long ago when we were fighting Amon and his equalist" Korra said, "We' come so far since then" Maki and Korra gazed into each other's eyes with the same young love they had, then looked at their kids, the most important things in the world to them. Then at their friends it had been a long time that they knew. "The challenges that we faced, the distances we've traveled and our accomplishments along the way" she said glancing at her kids. "It's just-"

"Unbelievable" Mako answered.

"Yah" Korra said.

Bolin smiled, "You know in a way, it's like we never grew up"

"No" Asami said shaking her head, "It's not that we didn't grow up, it's more like we never stopped loving and caring about each other, we never grew out of our fondness for each other"

"Hey, friends forever, right?" Mako said putting in his hand. Asami, Bolin, and Korra followed.

"Friends forever" they said in unison.

Korra smiled looking at her friends remember how far they went together, how much they loved and cared about one another. Then remembered her kids, how much she loved them and they loved her. And finally there was Mako. The love of her life, the one she would sacrifice anything for and he likewise, they've been on this ride together, always forgiving and giving second chances.

And so Korra said, "No matter the distance"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Quotes from Google_

 _& 5\. Anonymous_

 _/p/BBXMQeIBsvO/_

 _Anonymous_

 _Karen Kostyla_

 _Anonymous_

 _Anonymous_

 **Hey everyone so I know LOK ended a while ago and after I finish up the chapters to my other stories, I'll move on to something else ( Though I'll never forget LOK). Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Comment! Do you like the first one, Starting Again or this one, Distance?**

 **P.S. If you're reading my other stories updates are going to be slow since I have this huge projected due soon for school.**

 **P.S.S I DO NOT OWN LOK**

1

2

3

4

5

6

7


End file.
